User blog:Marcus Junior/Fallen Leaves - Training
Weeks since the incident with Morbiel *''Marcus is seen under a tree on a ledge with around 20 different scrolls opened and with a handful of needles laying beside him'' Marcus: Who would have thought there was so much theory behind this... Acupuncture is hard... *''Marcus puts some needles on his right arm and he grinds his teeth'' Wrong node, fuck. *''He adjusts one of the needles a little higher up and all of his black aura comes bursting out violently, the tree shakes'' Marcus: I think I did it yi-san... *''Marcus manifests his aura all around his body in immense quantities and watches as the black aura slips out into the air, being substituted by the orange one and the red one'' *''Once the entire process is over Marcus stands up and strikes an offensive stance'' *''He moves his arms around him gently in a circular manner, and with majestic footwork his orange aura spirals around him'' *''Serene yet full of strength Marcus aura feels 100 percent chi now, devoid of his corrupted ten, and all the possibility of ever using ku and ten now gone Marcus is a being of pure earth aura.'' Marcus: *''Marcus finally finishes the movements and palm strikes elegantly towards the sky in front of the ledge and all of his aura shoots forwards in the shape of a thousand leaves scattered through the wind'' *''Leaves of all shades of oranges and reds made of aura vanish into thin air as Marcus aura returns to him'' *''Yi walks towards Marcus from the path behind the tree'' Yi: Koh oh oh so it seems you've finished unlocking all of you chi. Marcus: *''bows before Yi''* Thanks to the scrolls, I am very grateful for you lending me them. Yi: No need to thank me, I just did what anyone would if they could. Anyways Marcus those leaves just then. Marcus: Oh that. Well yeah, you see my master probably used chi but I never realized it till the trinity system was revealed. *''Marcus has a flashback of him meeting with his komorebi master'' ???: Hey you kid, is everything alright? Marcus: *''sniffling''* The kids at school keep shoving me around even when I tell them to stop. ???: Kids are assholes... Okay, next time they shove you just throw them on the ground. Marcus: But they're bigger than me. ???: Okay kid, join my dojo and I'll make you strong enough to beat them. *''Marcus returns from his flashback'' Marcus: The bastard never did teach me how to beat them back, just how to dodge and throw them on the ground. I randomly sneaked in a peak on the book that described every move of komorebi and self taught myself the offensive ones, but I was very impatient so I just made my own too, I had fun. *''Marcus remembers his teacher hitting him in the head multiple times every time he showed him a new offensive move he created himself saying "Those do not follow the philosophy of his Komorebi"'' "Like the sun piercing through the thick canopy, you must break through every offense and defense with natural grace" Marcus: That is what komorebi is. Yi: It is a very beautiful art, I can tell from your movements. Is your chi exhibiting the properties of leaves part of it too? Marcus: No, he always told me I would have mastered it when I could see the leaves around him, I think this is what he meant. I would finally be able to utilize and see aura. *''Marcus manifests his aura around him he moves his arm around and some of it detaches in the shape of leaves of varying shades of orange'' Marcus: So as a way to keep Morbiel in check I've been using chi to gain food from photosynthesis, continuously training it. *''he smiles proudly, but his explanation is finally cut off as a giant roar is heard in the forest below'' *''A pillar of fire shoots towards the sky followed by gun shots'' Yi: Don't worry about us go check it out if you want. Marcus: looks at yi and then back down at the forest I will be back. *''Marcus jumps off the ledge and manifests his chi allowing him to fly, he lands where the fire came from only to see two hunters running away with their clothes cindered and their weapon burnt useless'' *''Marcus looks around him and sees an ancient and broken shrine surrounded by a ring of fire'' Marcus: Fire? Is the shrine able to use trinity? *''the flames all around the shrine intensify greatly almost as if it now noticed Marcus presence, and fireballs fly at Marcus from various different direction'' *''Marcus dodges the fireballs with finesse and immense skill, but before he could react a jet of fire slams against his chest and knocks him into a tree'' *''The jet of fire immediately jumps away from Marcus to the top of the shrine'' Marcus: *''coughing''* Is that... a kitsune... *''A clear image is shown of the one producing the fire, it's a rather old and tall looking fox, nearly the size of a full grown man when it's sitting down, it only has one tail however.'' Marcus: No... it only has one tail but it looks so old... *''The Fox gets ready to pounce as fire covers it's fur and it's entire figure goes up in flames again, it pounces at Marcus with extreme violence but Marcus dashes to the side in immense speed'' Marcus: Could it be... Animals can use trinity too... Category:Blog posts